When the Past comes to light
by jld829
Summary: Nathan made a mistake 10 years ago. Now that mistake had caught up to him, and it brings forth a daughter. Now Nathan and Haley have to raise her, and along the way we'll see some surprising characters return. Will this shocking revelation threaten Nathan and Haley's marriage? Is this history repeating it's self. Like Dan had Lucas, now Nathan has a daughter.
1. Surprise

**I thought of this story because I thought Nathan and Haley were boring in season 8. Please Read and Review!**

Nathan was sitting on the couch when his phone rang. He answered it, "Hello"

"Yes, I need to speak with Nathan Scott" a lady said.

"Yes, this is he"

"Mr. Scott, this is Mrs. Collette from the Raleigh Social Services"

"Yes?" Nathan replied confused, why someone from social services would be calling baffled him.

"Mr. Scott, did you know you had a daughter?"

"What! No" Nathan answered, now even more confused.

"I am calling on the custody of Olivia Scott, your daughter"

"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong person. I don't have a daughter"

"Did you ever know of a woman named Serena Johnson?" she asked. At that name, Nathan had a flashback to nine years ago, when Haley was on tour with Chris Keller. He remembered that night clearly.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Seventeen year old Nathan was sitting at a bar, feeling depressed. Haley had left him for a few months now. Why would she leave him for Chris Keller? Why would she just dismiss their marriage, like it never even happened?_

 _"_ _Hey. You look like you could use a drink?" asked a blonde teenage girl, who was sitting right next to him._

 _"_ _Yeah, I probably could"_

 _"_ _I'm Serena"_

 _"_ _Nathan"_

 _"_ _So what has you down in the dumps?" she asked. When Nathan didn't say anything, she said "you're not a talker"_

 _"_ _Why should I tell you? I don't even know you"_

 _"_ _I'd rather tell my problems to a stranger, than to a person I know" she said, taking a sip of her drink._

 _"_ _My wife left me"_

 _"_ _Wife? Aren't you a little young to be married?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I know that now"_

 _"_ _Well forget about that girl. You have plenty other options"_

 _"_ _She wasn't just some girl!" Nathan said defensively._

 _"_ _Well obviously she didn't love you if she left you"_

 _"_ _I'll take a shot" Nathan said to the bartender. He was starting to get angry at Haley. So the bartender poured him a shot, and Nathan took it straight._

 _Nathan put down his fifth shot glass. He and Serena had been talking for almost two hours now. "Wanna get out of here?" Serena asked._ _Nathan thought for a moment, knowing what Serena meant. Then he thought about where Haley was, and what she was doing. "Yeah" he replied, and they left the bar._

 _-Flashback end-_

"Yeah, I know who she is" Nathan said.

"Mr. Scott, Serena Johnson died last week. Her daughter Olivia is here at the children's center. Your name is on her birth certificate, so you are now going to have custody of her."

"What!" Nathan was in shock. He didn't even know that he had a daughter, and now he had custody of her. He had regretted that night since it happened. He had never told Haley about it. How would Haley react to this?

"You now have custody of Olivia Scott, your daughter" Mrs. Collette repeated.

"Okay"

"We need you to come down this week to do a DNA test, then you will sign papers and Olivia will live with you."

"Um…alright" Nathan said shocked.

"How about Friday morning at ten. That will give us enough time for the DNA test to come back, and for you to sign the papers. Then you can take Olivia home"

"Okay. My wife and I will be down there Friday at ten"

"See you then Mr. Scott" Mrs. Collette said, then hung up. Nathan sat there completely shocked. How was he going to tell Haley, and what would Jamie think of all this. So he got up off the couch and walked upstairs to Haley, who was in their room.

"Hey hun" Haley greeted, while folding a basket of laundry.

"Hales" Nathan said nervously.

Haley could see that he was nervous and something was wrong. So she set down the clothes in her hand and asked "Nathan was wrong?"

"I have to tell you something" he answered, then he took her hand and led her to their bed. So they sat down. Nathan took a deep breath, and began to tell her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe this" Haley said shocked. Nathan had told her everything; the bar, what he did, the social worker calling. She couldn't believe Nathan did this, and didn't tell her about it. She was so angry and shocked.

"Haley, I'm sorry."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I thought that you had slept with Chris Keller. But then you came back, our relationship was good again. Haley, I didn't want to risk losing you again"

Haley rubbed her face frustrated and angry. She had so many thoughts running though her head. "Now what are we supposed to do, raise this kid?"

"I guess. I have to get a DNA test first, but my name is on the birth certificate, so they're pretty certain."

"What are we going to tell Jamie?"

"I don't know" he admitted. Nathan had no idea what he was going to tell his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe he wouldn't tell me. Wouldn't that be something you tell your wife?" Haley vented to Brooke. Haley had went over to Brooke's to rant about this situation. They were now sitting on the couch.

"He should have told you." Brooke agreed.

"I just can't believe it"

"How old is Olivia?" Brooke asked.

"Nine"

"So she's…"

"A year older than Jamie" Haley finished, "we haven't even told him yet"

"Well you need to tell him, his whole world is changing now. And think about what Olivia is going through. She just lost her mom, and is meeting her dad for the first time. She's moving to a new house, it must be terrifying for her."

"Yeah" Haley said, starting to feel sorry for this girl, but she was still completely pissed at Nathan. "Brooke, what am I going to do about Nathan?"

"Haley, you should forgive him when you're ready too. But you need to be strong for Jamie and Olivia. They will need you and Nathan to both be a united couple."

"Your right Brooke"

"I usually am" Brooke said happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley walked into the living room, when Nathan was sitting on the couch. She felt better after having a talk with Brooke, but she knew she needed to talk with Nathan now. So she sat down on the couch beside him. "Nathan"

"Yeah"

"I've talked with Brooke"

"And?"

"I am still so unbelievably angry at you" she said truthfully, "But we need to push our issues aside and be strong for Jamie and Olivia. Jamie is going to need us to be the same as we always have, and now Olivia will need the same"

"I agree"

"But 'we' are not ok" she tearfully said. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you Nathan, you've really hurt me" and with that, she got up off the couch and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Am I in trouble?" Jamie asked. Jamie was sitting on the couch, while Nathan and Haley were sitting on the coffee table. They had decided to tell Jamie right away about Olivia.

"No baby, your dad and I need to tell you something" Haley assured. Then she looked at Nathan, and he continued "Jamie, I made a mistake when I was younger. I had baby with another woman, but I never knew that until today. That lady died last week"

"So what happened to the baby?" Jamie asked.

"Well she's not a baby anymore, she actually older than you. Her name is Olivia"

"So I have a sister?" he asked. Nathan nodded his head. Jamie thought for a moment, and said "So I'm like you and Uncle Lucas"

"Yeah, I guess you are"

"Cool" he simply responded.

"Well Jamie. Olivia is going to live with us now. Your dad and I are going to go down to Raleigh on Friday, and bring her back with us."

"Alright. Can I go play on play-station now?" he asked.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other surprised. It amazed them how accepting Jamie was of this situation. "Sure Bud" Haley answered. So Jamie left them and went upstairs to play.

"Well that went better than I thought" Nathan said.

"Yeah well, he's a good kid."

"Haley, I'm sorry" Nathan said sorrowfully.

Haley looked hard at Nathan and said coldly "Like I said Nathan, we need to focus on Jamie and Olivia now. We have to be strong for them" then she walked away.

Nathan couldn't believe how fast his life changed. He had a daughter he didn't even know, and he was going to raise her now. Haley was mad and would barely speak to him. How his life had changed.

 **Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Meet your Daughter

**Sorry for the wait! I've been super busy and had no time last week. I will be updating a lot sooner now. I don't own One Tree Hill, just Olivia Scott. Enjoy!**

Friday morning at 10 o'clock, Nathan, Haley and Jamie were at the Raleigh social services. They had decided to take Jamie with them, mainly because Jamie had begged them to take him with, because he said that this was his sister and he wanted to meet her. But the main reason was because Nathan and Haley wanted to stay strong for Jamie, and they knew this wasn't going to be an easy time for him.

When they walked through the doors, they went to the desk and asked for Mrs. Collette.

"I'll page her" the receptionist said, and turned to her phone. So they stood there waiting. Nathan and Haley didn't look at each other, well Haley wouldn't look at Nathan. She was still so angry at him. Nathan had apologized multiple times the last few days, but Haley wouldn't hear of it. The only reason she hadn't left the house was Jamie. Haley knew that she and Nathan had to be the same parents they had been for him, and now Olivia.

"When do I get to meet her?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know buddy. I have to get blood work first" Nathan answered. He was glad that Jamie wasn't mad at him like Haley was. Jamie was actually excited to meet Olivia. He had told Nathan that he had planned out stuff that they could do together, like basketball at the river court, and playing the Wii. He was excited to have a sister.

Just then a woman wearing nice office clothes and her red hair in a tight bun, came out and greeted them. "Hello you must be Mr. Scott" she greeting, shaking his hand. Then she extended her hand to Haley, "You must be Mrs. Scott"

"Yes, hi"

"And who is this?" she asked, looking at Jamie.

"This is our son Jamie" Nathan answered. Jamie looked at Mrs. Collette and smiled. "Hello Jamie" she said.

"Hi"

"Alright, let's go back my office, so we can sort this out, shall we" Mrs. Collette said. When Nathan and Haley nodded in agreement, she started walking back to her office. So Nathan, Haley and Jamie followed her down the hallway and into her office. They each took a seat, and Mrs. Collette began talking, "This is a rather unusual situation, isn't it"

"Yeah that's for sure" Haley mumbled. Mrs. Collette gave Haley a puzzled look, but then quickly looked to Nathan. "When Serena Johnson died, Olivia was taken into foster care immediately. We looked at her birth certificate and saw that you were on it Mr. Scott, and that's when we notified you. Of course, we will have to do a DNA test first, just to be one hundred certain, but I am positive you are her father"

Nathan looked at her questioningly because of her comment. Mrs. Collette noticed his facial expression, so she quickly said "Olivia is a spitting image of _you_. You two are identical". When Nathan nodded his head, she continued, "After that, us adults will talk more about this situation and talk about Olivia. I want to give you some information about her life. Then you and your wife sign paper work, so that you two will have permanent custody of Olivia. And once everything is signed, you're free to take your daughter home"

"Alright" Nathan said. He was anxious to meet his daughter. He had been wondering about her, these last few days. What was she like? Would she like him, or hate him? How was their life going to be? The number one thing he wanted to make sure of that he wasn't like Dan, wanted to make his daughter feel loved and accepted.

"Alright Mr. Scott, I will take you down to the DNA Test, while your wife and son wait in the waiting area. The results should come back by noon. After that, we can go and you will be able to meet Olivia"

"Okay" Nathan and Haley said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom" Jamie said. He and Haley were waiting in the waiting area.

"Yeah bud" Haley replied.

"Are you and Dad Fighting?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You guys haven't been talking to each other since you and dad found out about Olivia" He said sadly.

"Jamie, your dad and I are fine" Haley assured him. _'_ _Damn it, Nathan and I are going to have to try harder at acting like everything was okay in front of_ _him_ ' Haley thought.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Yeah"

"Do you think Dad will like her better than me?" he asked.

"Of course not Jamie. Why would you think that?"

"I just thought that Dad might like her better"

"Jamie, your father loves you. Nothing is going to change that, okay"

"Okay" Jamie said unconvincing. Haley was going to say something when Nathan came back. He sat down next to Jamie. "That was quick" Jamie remarked.

"Yeah, doesn't take long" Nathan said. So they sat in there, and waited for a long time, they had over an hour and a half till noon. Nathan took Jamie to the vending machine to get some drinks and snacks. Haley wanted to talk with Nathan about Jamie, but she needed to wait until Jamie wouldn't think it was suspicious. So when Jamie started to play his DS, Haley thought it was the perfect time, so she said "Nathan, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Yeah" he said confused, "Jamie you stay right here"

When Jamie nodded his head, they got up and walked down towards the hallway. When they had gotten far enough so Jamie couldn't hear, Haley stopped and looked at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Jamie thinks that you're going to like Olivia more than him"

"What?"

"Yeah he thinks that you will like Olivia better"

"That's not true" he said defensively.

"Nathan, look at it from his perspective, you now have this daughter. She is going to be living with us now, his whole life is changing"

"I'll talk to him. It will be fine"

"And Jamie thinks were fighting, so we are going to have to try harder at acting like everything is fine"

"Well you're the one who will barely look at me"

"And whose fault is that Nathan. Because I sure as hell didn't go and sleep with someone else, and then not tell my spouse about it." Haley said angrily.

"Haley, I'm sorry"

"Save it for some other day" she said coldly.

"Haley" he pleaded, "please…" Nathan stopped when he heard someone call his name. They both turned to see Mrs. Collette standing down the hall. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, the results came back". Nathan and Haley each took a deep breath, this was the news they were waiting for. So they walked down the hall to Mrs. Collette.

"I just got the DNA test back"

They looked at each other and then looked questioningly to Mrs. Collette. "She is 99.7% your child. It's positive"

"Wow!" Haley said. It was official, Nathan had another child. The news came as a shocker to her, even though Mrs. Collette had told them that she was positive Olivia was his.

"Now that we know that she is for sure yours, we should go down, you can meet Olivia?" Mrs. Collette asked. Nathan nodded his head. "Let me get Jamie first" he said. So he walked down the hallway, to the chair where Jamie sat playing his DS. "Ready to meet your sister?" He asked.

"Really?" he said excitedly.

"Yep" Nathan replied. So Jamie quickly stood up, shoved his game in his pocket.

"Hey Jamie" Nathan said.

"Yeah Dad"

"I love you, you know that"

"Yeah" he said.

"And nothing is going to change that, okay?"

"Okay". Then he and Nathan walked down the hallway. Once they met up with Haley, they all followed Mrs. Collette to the children's room. She opened the door, and they all walked in. There were toys and games in the room, and it was brightly painted. There was only a few kids in the room, but they were all looking and wondering which one was Olivia.

"Olivia Scott" Mrs. Collette said. A girl with dark brown hair, stood up from behind a doll house and said "Yes". They all looked at the girl. That was Olivia. Nathan couldn't believe this was real. His own daughter was right there, she was so small, and she actually looked younger than Jamie. Haley realized that Mrs. Collette wasn't lying, Olivia was the spitting image of Nathan. The girl had his dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Olivia looked at the people with Mrs. Collette, and knew who they were. That was her dad. Mrs. Collette had talked to her earlier that day, and told her that she was going to live her dad. And that they were coming today. She was nervously excited to meet her dad. She had thought about this day her whole life. _"_ _Be brave Olivia. Do not be nervous, this is your dad"_ She thought to herself. So she started walking to them. The closer she got, she noticed that she looked just her dad. She had always wondered who she had gotten her hair and eye color from, after all her mom was a blonde. Then when she realized that they were staring at her, she quickly looked to the ground. When she looked up again, she was standing right in front of them.

"Olivia, I'd like you to meet your Dad" Mrs. Collette said.

"Hi Olivia" Nathan said.

"Hi" She said back. Then she started to nervously chew her bottom lip. Nathan could tell she was nervous, he was too. So he tried to ease the nerves and said "I'm glad to finally meet you".

"Really?" she asked confused. That was not what her mom had told her.

"Yeah" Nathan assured.

"I'm glad to meet you too" She said, with a small smile. Then she looked at the woman who was standing next to him, and then she looked at the boy next to the woman. Haley saw Olivia looking at her, so she said "I'm Haley".

"Hi"

"I'm Jamie" Jamie said excitedly. He had been waiting to finally meet his sister, "I'm your brother".

"Brother!" She exclaimed surprised. Not only was she meeting her dad, but now she had a brother.

Mrs. Collette could tell that this was a lot for Olivia, so she said "Why don't we go and sit down", motioning to the table. So they walked over to the table and sat down. Olivia sat between Mrs. Collette and Jamie. They talked for a little while. Simple conversation. Nathan asked Olivia common questions like her favorite movies and TV shows. Jamie and she talked about video games, though Olivia had only played a Wii twice in her life. The adults were pleasantly surprised how fast Jamie and Olivia seemed to hit it off, they all knew that they were going to be fast friends. Then they got on the subject of sports.

"So do you play any sports?" Jamie asked.

"No…I mean I haven't ever played sports before. But I used to play basketball with some of my friends. I liked that" she said, completely unaware how big basketball was in the Scott family.

"Basketball!" Nathan said surprised. Olivia nodded her head. "I played in the NBA" he said.

"Really?" she asked, having no idea that her Dad was somewhat famous.

"Yeah" he said.

"We can play at the River court" Jamie piped in.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's a basketball court by a river" he answered.

"Yeah. That's sounds like fun" she smiled.

Mrs. Collette could tell that this was the perfect time to talk with Nathan and Haley alone. "Alright, Olivia, why don't you and Jamie stay here while your dad, Haley and I go and sign some papers, okay?" Mrs. Collette asked. Olivia nodded her head. She really wanted to ask Jamie a few things alone anyway. So Nathan and Haley followed Mrs. Collette down to her office again. They each took a seat, like before. "She's a sweetie, isn't she" Mrs. Collette remarked.

"Yeah she is" Nathan said wholeheartedly.

"So there are some things I think I should discuss with you" she said.

"Things like what?" Haley questioned.

"Like Olivia's life so far, her past" She answered, "Olivia's life had been…"

 **Hope you all like it. Wonder what Olivia wanted to ask Jamie, and what her life was like before. I will update soon, and there is a huge surprise coming up. Please Read and Review! Suggestions are welcome. THANKS!**


	3. Past Revelations

**Sorry for the long wait. This summer has been crazy busy. Please Read and Review, and thank you for all the reviews I've received. I Love getting them.**

 **I Don't own One Tree Hill, just the character Olivia Scott!**

They were in the car, driving back to Tree Hill. It was a very silent awkward car ride. Olivia hadn't said a word so far in the trip back. Everyone else was quiet too. Trapped in the own thoughts, and wonders. Nathan's mind was going a million miles a minute, his life had changed so much in the last few days. Nathan looked in the rear view mirror at his new daughter, thinking about the conversation he and Haley had just had a few hours earlier with the social worker.

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _"_ _Honestly, I think Olivia's life has been complex"_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Haley asked, not sure of what to make of Mrs. Collette's comment._

 _"_ _Well we don't know much about her life except from what we found with our investigation. Her mom, Serena Johnson was an Alcoholic, and she was a bartender, go figure. She and Olivia lived in an Apartment across the street from the bar she worked at." Mrs. Collette said, then continued. "Olivia was left on her own a lot, from what we gathered"_

 _"_ _How do you know all this?" Nathan asked._

 _"_ _Well we asked around the building when Serena died. Her neighbor, Fiona Parker, told us this. Mrs. Parker would look after Olivia. Making sure she was ok and such"_

 _"_ _Didn't Serena have any family?" Haley asked._

 _"_ _Yes, parents and two sisters. Actually her parents tried to get custody of Olivia when Serena died. But we like to place children with their biological parents before we look at other family members"_

 _"_ _Wait a minute" Nathan said, thinking of something he had been wondering, "What did Serena die from?"_

 _"_ _Alcohol poisoning and Liver Failure"_

 _Nathan and Haley looked at each other, suddenly concerned about what Olivia might have seen._

 _"_ _Olivia was in school when it happened" Mrs. Collette said, noticing their concerned looks, "Actually Serena never went home. She got so wasted at her work, that they called an ambulance for her. She died at the hospital. That's when Child Services were called, and we picked up Olivia at school."_

 _"_ _Is that all you know about Olivia?" Haley asked._

 _"_ _Unfortunately yes, I've tried to talk with Olivia about it, but she won't talk about it. It's like she emotionally shuts down. I'm guessing that there is something that she is hiding, so I would suggest trying to talk to her about it._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

Nathan looked at Olivia and was worried. But even more than worried, he was confused. He wondered what Mrs. Collette meant by _'there is something she is hiding'._ What would she be hiding? Why did she shut down when they tried to talk about it? These were all questions that none of them had answers too, but only Olivia knew why.

* * *

Olivia was looking out the window, questioning why her life was the way it was. She was nervously excited to see what her life was gonna be like now. Nathan and Haley seemed like nice people and she was actually happy to learn that had a brother. She had always wondered if she had any siblings, and Jamie seemed like a good kid. At least she had someone to hang out with.

She looked down at her old mp3 player and smiled, remembering that her best friend Andy gave her it for her birthday. She was going to miss her friends back home, remembering the stuff they did and got away with. She wondered if Nathan and Haley were strict, with rules and stuff. Well even if they were strict, she wouldn't listen them or their rules. They couldn't force her to have a curfew or bedtime. She was Olivia Nicole Scott, and she took care of herself and only answered to herself, that was the way it always was, and it was the way it would stay. They couldn't make her do anything!

* * *

Olivia took a deep breath when she saw the 'WELCOME TO TREE HILL' sign. This was the start of her new life, and this is where it was going to be, Tree Hill. She told herself that the Past was in the Past, and that's where it would stay. But the real question was, how long until it came to light?

 **Thank you for reading. Remember to review!**


	4. Welcome to Tree Hill

**This was my quickest update ever! Thank you for all the reviews, and I reading them. Remember to Review!**

 **DISCLAIMER-** **I don't own One Tree Hill, just Olivia Scott.**

"Well, we're here" Nathan said, as he pulled the car into the drive way.

"Seriously?" Olivia said dumbfounded. She looked at the house and was amazed. It was so much bigger than she could have imagined. It was nothing like she was used to. She stumbled out of the car, and looked around. _"They must be billionaires. There loaded" she thought_.

Haley looked at Olivia and smiled. She had to keep reminding herself that she and Nathan still needed to be the perfect couple for Olivia and Jamie. She didn't was Olivia to come into this house with her and Nathan fighting, and they had to still be strong for Jamie.

"Let's get your stuff. Jamie want to help me?" Nathan said, opening the trunk. Olivia didn't have much stuff. Two boxed and a duffel bag that was it.

"Sure" Jamie answered, grabbing one of the boxes. Nathan grabbed the other box and duffel bag. They walked inside and Olivia was amazed. It was way bigger than her old house, (well' apartment). She just walked around, eyes wide open.

"Let's go see your room" Nathan said. So Olivia followed him up the stairs and they walked into what now was Olivia's room. Nathan and Jamie set the boxes down. "Sorry it's not decorated. It was one of the guest bedrooms. We're going to paint it and get new furniture in a couple days" Haley said.

"Oh it's nice" Olivia reassured. And it was a lot nicer than her old room. Her old room had nothing more than an old metal bedframe, dresser, and a nightstand. Olivia, unsure of what to do, looked to Nathan and then Haley.

Nathan saw Olivia looked at him, and wondered what to do. He looked at Haley, who rolled her eyes. "Here, we'll show you around the house. It's your home now" Haley said. So they walked out of the room. They showed her around house, and everyone's rooms. Olivia immediately feel in love with Chester. They showed her the kitchen and living room. Then they went outside to the backyard. Olivia's jaw dropped when she saw the pool. "You have a pool" She exclaimed.

"Yeah its super cool" Jamie said.

"I've never been swimming before, but I always wanted to" Olivia admitted.

"Well we can go swimming sometime, right dad?" Jamie said, looking at Nathan.

"Yeah bud" Nathan answered, then he looked at Olivia and said "a big rule in this house is that you don't go swimming without tell anyone, ok?" He wanted to make sure Olivia knew that, especially since she just said she'd never swam before.

"Whatever" Olivia said, rolling her eyes. She didn't have to listen to him, or Haley.

"I'm serious" Nathan said a little firm. He didn't want to be hard on her, this being her first day and all, but he wanted to make sure she knew that the pool was off limits; especially with what had just happened with Haley a few months ago.

"Ok" she said, a little taken back from Nathan's firm tone.

"Why don't we go inside and have dinner?" Haley offered, seeing how the situation was. So they all went inside. Haley walked into kitchen, and Nathan sat on the stool.

"Hey mom, can me and Olivia play on the Wii?" Jamie asked. He had been dying to play with his 'new' sister.

"Sure Bud, that sounds nice"

"Wanna play Olivia?" he asked her.

"Sure" she answered, it would be nice to do something that didn't involve much talking. Then they went off into the living room.

"They seemed to be getting along" Nathan commented.

"Yeah, I'm just happy he's taken this situation so well" Haley replied. Haley was concerned about Jamie since their conversation earlier that day, but he seemed to be fine now. So Haley went about the kitchen, getting dinner ready. She wouldn't look or even talk to Nathan.

"Haley, is this how it's going to be?" Nathan asked. He missed his wife talking to him, or heck' even looking at him.

"How what's going to be?" she questioned back.

"You only talking to me when Jamie or Olivia's around"

"I guess so Nathan"

"Haley what can I do to make it up to you?" Nathan pleaded.

"How about go back nine years ago, and tell your wife. Or I don't know, maybe not cheat on me" she resorted.

"Haley, it was a mistake. I was hurt. You were off with Keller, and just abandoned our marriage like it was nothing"

"I didn't cheat on you Nathan" she said harshly, but quiet so Jamie and Olivia couldn't hear.

"But I didn't know that" Nathan said defensively.

"That doesn't make a difference" she snapped.

"Hales please, I'm sorry"

"I don't want to hear it". Then she continued getting dinner ready in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first night went fine. They tried having conversation with Olivia through dinner, but she wouldn't really talk. They didn't want to push it, since this was her first night with them. She and Jamie talked a little though. He told her about Tree Hill, and the river court. Olivia half listened, because she was exhausted from the days events. After dinner, she and Jamie continued to play their video games. After a while though, she excused herself to go up to bed. When she fell into the covers, she relayed the days events in her head. She was happy to have finally met her dad, but it was also nerve wracking at the same time. She now had to adjust to living with them, and get to know them. She was sure that she was going to met some of their friends soon. Jamie had rambled off a lot of people while they were playing video games. She had no idea how the next few days were going to go. She could only go to sleep, and see how it would play out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Olivia came down to the kitchen. She saw Jamie already eating breakfast. So she sat down on the stool beside him.

"Morning Olivia" Haley greeted, putting a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Morning" she mumbled back quietly. She wasn't used to people greeting her in the morning, or quite frankly someone being there. So she started to eat her breakfast quietly, listening to Haley and Jamie conversation. Wondering if this is what family life is like.?

"Leave me anything big bad James" Nathan teased, coming into the kitchen. Jamie looked at his dad and shook his head.

"Morning Babe" Nathan said to Haley, with a loving smile.

"Hey Hon" Haley said, giving him a fake smile. Jamie and Olivia were looking at them, so they had to look like they were happily in love.

Nathan leaned against the counter facing Jamie and Olivia. "Morning Olivia" he greeted.

"Morning" she answered back quietly, still very unsure how this family morning went about.

"So Jamie, I was thinking we could take Olivia down to the river court, and maybe play a game" Nathan said. He had wanted to do something to try to get to know Olivia better. Dinner last night had been ok, but she hadn't talked much. He thought basketball might help, after all she was a Scott.

"Yeah!" Jamie agreed.

"Do you want to go Olivia?" Nathan asked.

"Sure" she said actually happily. She liked playing basketball. She used to play with her friends back in Charlotte all the time. It was one thing she was really good at. She was interested to see how Nathan and Jamie were, after hearing that her dad was in the NBA.

"Alright, we'll go right after breakfast". He said, and at that moment the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Haley said, walking over to the door. She opened it and saw a familiar brown haired, blue eyed face.

"Hello Brooke" Haley said.

"Hey Haley" Brooke greeted in her usual cheerful tone.

"So whatcha doing here this early in the morning?" Haley asked, knowing full well why Brooke was over.

"Oh… I just have some sketches for my wedding I wanted to show you"

"Really?" she asked with a skeptical facial expression.

"Yeah"

"Brooke, cut the crap. You can meet her" Haley laughed. Then she opened the door and let Brooke in. Brooke followed Haley into the kitchen. "Olivia, there's someone I want you to meet" Haley said.

Brooke looked at the girl, and was amazed. She looked just like Nathan.

"Olivia, this is Brooke. Brooke this is Olivia" Haley introduced.

"Hi" Olivia said.

"Hi Olivia" Brooke said bubbly. Then she looked to Nathan and said, "Oh My Gosh, Nate she looks just like you!"

"So I'm told" Nathan replied.

Brooke looked at Olivia again. "Olivia, I'm your aunt Brooke, and I'm gonna spoil you. We will go shopping, and everything" Brooke rambled quickly.

"Okay Brooke, let's just take one step at a time" Haley said.

Olivia smiled at Brooke. She was going to like this woman. She seemed like a lot of fun, especially when she mentioned the spoil and shopping part. Oh' she could get this woman wrapped around her finger.

"Alright Jamie, Olivia. Let's go" Nathan said. So Jamie and Olivia quickly started to head to the door. "Bye Mom" Jamie said.

"Bye buddy"

"Bye Haley" Nathan said.

"Goodbye Nathan" she said with a hard edge. Fortunately Jamie and Olivia didn't pick up the tone of her voice, only Brooke did.

So when they left, Brooke looked at Haley asked "So how are things going between you and Nate?"

"Not good"

"Have you guys talked about it at all?"

"Please Brooke. With as much as we've talked about it, we might as well be strangers"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia looked out the window in the backseat. She saw the town of Tree Hill. _"Man this is a small town"_ She thought. It was nothing like the city of Charlotte. Charlotte was busy, and was always going. This town looked like a bore fest. All the buildings looked as old as the pictures in history books, and there were only a few people walking on the sidewalks. Olivia thought about her friends, and started to feel sad again. She was going to miss them, especially Andy. She knew that she wasn't going to make friends here, these people weren't her kind. Then something caught Olivia's eye. She saw a sign that read 'Clothes over Bros'. She had heard about the store. It was famous. _"Wonder what that kind of store is doing in this town"_ she thought. It didn't seem right. Well one thing was for sure, she knew right away that she was _not_ going to like living here. Sure Nathan and Haley's house was nice and huge. But that was that.

Nathan, Jamie and Olivia were standing on the pavement. Olivia looked around. It was nothing like the court she played on in Charlotte, but she actually liked it. It had sort of a homey feel to it. Like she belonged there or something. She couldn't shake the feeling, but it was the first time in a while she felt like she belonged.

"Isn't it awesome" Jamie said, pulling Olivia out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. its really cool" she smiled.

"Alright, how about a game" Nathan said, smiling at his daughter.

"yeah, two against one"

"Okay, Olivia who's team do you want to be on?" Nathan asked.

Olivia looked between her dad, and Jamie. "Jamie's"

So Nathan passed Olivia the ball, and they got into their positions on the court. "Ready to be taken down" Jamie teased.

"You ain't got nothing son". Then the started to play. They went around, and played the game for a while. It was mainly Nathan or Jamie who scored. But then Olivia took the ball, and made a fade away shot. Nathan and Jamie looked on as the ball with through the hoop, nothing but net.

"That was amazing, Olivia" Nathan said, surprised at how well she played basketball. Even Jamie couldn't make a shot like that. One thing was for sure, she was definitely a Scott.

"Thanks" Olivia blushed, proud of the fact she made that shot. "Oh, and you can call me Livvy. That's what most people call me"

Nathan was surprised that Olivia had said that. It was the first time that she had said anything personal. He smiled at the fact that he had bonded one step closer with his daughter. Maybe she would open up to him soon. But it was still a long road ahead. They still had to find out about her past, and what she might be hiding. But that would come in time, with her trusting them more. So for now, he was going to enjoy this moment. "Wanna join my team" Nathan asked.

"No way. I'm on my brothers team" she declared, then tossed the ball to Jamie. "Come on, lets play!"

 **Thanks for reading. I wanted to give them a nice ending at the River court. Sorry if my basketball terms are wrong. I'm not an athlete (LOL) In the next chapter, it will be about Brooke and Olivia spending time together. And Olivia meeting everyone else. Also, we might see a change in Olivia's attitude, and she had her first counselor session! Stay posted! Remember to Review, and I will take Suggestions!**


	5. Retail Therapy

**Wow! Another quick update. I am in the writing mood! Thank you for all of the Reviews. And a special thanks to my sister, for helping me with some ideas. I couldn't have done it without her! Remember to Review!**

 **Here is a cute Brooke/Olivia chapter I came up with. I LOVE B. Davis and she is a huge role in this story. This isn't a huge chapter, SORRY! BUT, the next few chapters are going to be shockers, so I thought a cute scene was in order. ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL, JUST OLIVIA SCOTT**

Brooke and Olivia were in the car, heading to the mall. It had been a few days since Olivia had been living with them. It had gone somewhat smoothly for the most part. Nathan and Olivia had gone to the river court a few times, and she had met Skills and Julian. But they were it. Nathan and Haley wanted to let Olivia adjust to living with them before she met the gang. So Olivia and Jamie hung out for the most part. The only thing that hadn't happened was Olivia bonding with Haley. They really hadn't talked. When Haley tried talking to her, Olivia just gave her short, non-informative answers. Olivia had been talking more with Brooke though, and they had decided it was time for shopping.

So today was the day Brooke was taking Olivia shopping. Olivia was actually excited, though she wasn't willing to admit it. When Haley had asked her if she wanted to go shopping with Brooke, Olivia shrugged and said "Sure", even though on the inside she was bouncing.

"Ready to go shopping" Brooke said, with her usual cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I guess so" Olivia answered, trying to keep her excitement on the down low.

"Guess so, this is shopping. What's there to guess?"

"I haven't really been shopping that much" she admitted.

Brooke laughed, "Well I am going to change that".

Olivia smiled at Brooke. She was starting too really like this lady. She was full of energy and excitement and she made Olivia smile. Plus Brooke actually wanted to spend time with her.

"So how are you liking Tree Hill?" Brooke asked.

"There's not much to like"

"You know Olivia, I think you're going to like Tree Hill" Brooke said.

"But it's nothing like Charlotte. Charlotte was busy, busy. It's not like that here" she sighed.

"You know, I moved away once"

"Really. Where?"

"I moved to New York. Talk about a busy city. I was always on the red carpet, in every fashion magazine you could imagine. I started a company Clothes Over Br…"

"Clothes Over Bros" Olivia finished, amazed "you own that store?"

"Yeah" Brooke smiled over Olivia's excitement. "I started it with the help from Haley, and my best friend Peyton"

"I love that store" Olivia said quickly, then started to blush because it was a grown up store "I mean, I like the clothes for women. I want to wear them when I grow up"

"Olivia, I can make clothes in your size"

"Really?" Olivia asked, with a sparkle in her eyes. She had always wanted to wear a B. Davis.

"Oh course, I would love to make you some"

"Thank you Aunt Brooke" she squealed happily.

Then it was quiet in the car while Brooke continued to drive. She had started to fall in love with Olivia. She was such a sweet girl. She wondered why she was so guarded when it came to her Past. Maybe something had happened. Brooke was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts, when Olivia asked "So why'd you move back to _this_ town?"

"Well I missed all my friends here. I felt like I had a life here, not New York. In New York was all work, public appearances, and worst off, I was with my Mother. Agh… Victoria" Brooke said disgustedly at the last part.

"You don't like your mom?"

Brooke laughed. "Ah…No"

"I didn't like mine either" Olivia simply stated. Brooke was at a red light. So she looked at Olivia questioningly. Haley had told her that Olivia hadn't said anything personal or about her life. Only that she just shut down when they asked her questions. "oh' why?" Brooke asked.

"I just didn't" Olivia mumbled, then looked out her window, silently saying that this conversation was over. She hoped Brooke wouldn't press the issue anymore. She didn't want to think about her Past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Olivia shopped for hours. They went into almost every store you could imagine. Brooke insisted that Olivia try on every piece of clothing she got her; shirts, skirts, jeans, dresses, you name it, and Brooke bought it. So when they were checking out, Brooke handed her credit card to the cashier, Olivia noticed a ring on her finger.

"You're married?" Olivia asked.

"Not yet. It's an engagement ring"

Olivia grabbed Brooke's hand, and studied the ring. "Julian has good taste" she commented.

Brooke smiled at her. "I know". Then they grabbed the bags, and walked out of the store. They were walking when Olivia asked, "So when are you getting married?"

"Soon. I still have to settle on a date"

"Better pick it fast, good guys don't last long" Olivia said. Brooke stopped and looked at her, baffled. "And how would you know that. You're only nine?"

"I got experience" She smiled. She wanted to see how Brooke reacted to her comment.

"Oh' really?" Brooke asked, raised eyebrows. _What 'experience' did this kid have?_

"B. Davis monthly"

Brooke laughed "I think that magazine might be a little mature for you"

"Are you calling me kid" Olivia asked, suddenly in mock defense.

"Come on Olivia, I think we have some more shopping to do" Brooke said, then led Olivia into their next store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they were done clothing shopping, they went into a toy store. Brooke got her a few different things, knowing she didn't have much. Brooke and Olivia talked easily. Brooke didn't try to get Olivia to talk about her past, she just wanted her to feel free to talk about when she wanted. So they talked about fashions mostly, and Brookes company. Brooke was surprised about how much the kid knew about famous designers, and Olivia did have a good eye for fashion. So while Olivia talk on and on about some dress, Brooke smiled and wrapped her arm around her.

Olivia felt Brooke's arm around her. It gave her a little bit of surprise at first, but she didn't say anything. She actually liked it. It was comforting, so to speak. She was really starting to love her Aunt Brooke, she made her feel safe and loved. Something she hadn't really felt before.

 **Well that's all for now folks….hahaha. Stay Posted. All I can reveal is some unexpected characters come back, (oh' wait, I have said too much!) But in all seriousness, there is a huge chapter coming up (CAN'T SAY WHAT CHAPTER) that will be the reveal of all reveals, and it will be totally unexpected and it will knock your socks off! Review and tell me what you think the reveal is! Or just review in general.**


	6. Rebel with a Cause

**Hope you all liked that last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews I have received, and I know I keep teasing you guys. But there is a surprise in this chapter or the next, I don't know, you'll have to read to find out!**

 **I will try updating on a weekly or twice monthly basis (Sorry, college started). So I hope you like this chapter, remember to Review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, just Olivia Scott**

The doorbell rang at the Scott house. "All get it." Jamie yelled, running through the living room, to the door. He opened it and there stood Chuck. "Hey" Chuck said, walking inside.

"Hey" Jamie said, "Guess what, my dad just got me Gears of War. Wanna play it?"

"Yeah!" Chuck exclaimed. So they started walking towards the stairs just as Olivia came down. Chuck stopped immediately and saw stars. "Dude, did you get a new girl-friend. I thought you were still with Madison?"

"Eww" Jamie answered grossed out. "This is my sister Olivia"

"Sister? I thought you were an only kid?"

"I was until my dad found out he had Livvy. She came to live with us about a week ago, it's a long story"

Chuck looked at Olivia with googly eyes. "Hi Olivia" he greeted.

Olivia looked at Chuck and rolled her eyes. The boy was such a nerd, and something about him annoyed her. "It's Livvy" she stated.

"Do you want to play Gears of War with us?" he offered.

"No" she coldly answered, then walked past them into the kitchen. Jamie started laughing. "What?" Chuck asked.

"You have a crush on my sister"

"I do not" he defended, his face blushing.

"You so do, your blushing" he teased. Chuck gave him an angry look, so Jamie ran up the stairs, and Chuck started to chase after him.

Olivia went into the kitchen and saw Haley at the table, looking over paper work, and Nathan leaning against the counter. So she grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the table and asked "What are you guys doing?"

"Well funny you should ask, we are looking through your school paperwork" Haley answered, kind of surprised that Olivia asked them that. She usually just stayed silent when she was around them. Well maybe it was a sign she was adjusting to them more.

"Ugh…" Olivia sighed, "I don't want to think about school"

"Well, we've decided that it's time for you to go to school" Nathan said.

"Why?"

"Because you're nine, and it's the law" Nathan laughed. "You will be going to Tree Hill Elementary" Haley informed.

"I don't want to go to school" Olivia stated.

"But it will be great. Think of all that school has to offer. It opens up your mind and learning is really fun" Haley smiled.

Olivia looked at her like she had gone crazy. School was dumb, and she hated going. Usually back in Charlotte, she would skip half the time and hang out with her friends.

"Okay well that's a nerd's way of putting it" Nathan commented, then he looked at Olivia and said "Livvy, you have to go to school"

"I not going to go" Olivia stated, then got up and walked away. They were now used to Olivia walking away and not confronting her issues.

So she went upstairs to her room. Her room was newly decorated. It was purple (her favorite color), and she had new furniture. Haley and Brooke had taken her furniture shopping, while Nathan and Clay had painted it. Brooke had found a cute bed, with a silver headboard, and Olivia had loved it too. Then they got her other necessary furniture including a white vanity, which Brooke insisted was a necessary. After all, she was a girl.

Olivia loved her new room. She had never had a decorated bedroom before. So she laid on her purple bedspread, and thought about school. She hated it and didn't want to go. She didn't like teachers, or the other kids. They were all mean, no matter what school you went to. She was scared of school, but wouldn't admit it to anyone. She could only hope that she could find a way to get out of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she mumbled. The door opened and she saw Nathan. He came in, and sat down on the edge on her bed. "wanna talk" he offered.

"Not really" she said, fingers fumbling with her throw pillow.

"Livvy look, I know you don't want to go to school, but you have never gone to Tree Hill before"

"It's all the same Nathan"

"I didn't like school either" he admitted.

"Then why do you want me to go" she asked confused.

"Livvy, there's a lot you can benefit out of school. Not just the learning part, but a lot of other stuff"

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, you can make friends"

"You don't make friends a school" she stated angrily, revealing a sliver of her past. Nathan noticed it, but didn't say anything. "Oh really. I was friends with Brooke in school"

"You met Aunt Brooke in school?" she asked amazed, she didn't think that Brooke would have gone to school in _this_ town.

"Yeah, and I met Haley, and Skills, and Mouth in school too. And I became friends with my brother Lucas. If I hadn't have gone to school, I wouldn't be friends with them now"

"So you're saying you want me to go to school and make friends?" Olivia asked.

"I want you to go to school and see what happens"

Olivia thought about it for a moment. "Fine I'll go. But I'm not gonna be happy about it"

"That's all I ask" Nathan said, "Now do you want to go and shoot some hoops at the river court, or would you rather sit in here"

"Let's go shoot some hoops" she quickly said, jumping off her bed. So Nathan got up, and they left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now Monday morning, much to Olivia's dismay. So there she sat in the back seat, next to Jamie. Nathan was driving, and Haley was in the front seat. "Well, here is Tree Hill Elementary" Haley said, as Nathan pulled the car to the curb. Jamie grabbed his stuff, and got out of the car. But Olivia stayed in the car.

"You ready Livvy?" Haley asked.

"I guess so" she mumbled.

"Want us to go in with you" Nathan offered.

"No" Olivia said quickly, "I think I'll be able to find my way". Then she grabbed her backpack, and got out of the car. She looked at the school. It was a smaller than her old school, and it looked nicer too. She turned around, and gave Nathan and Haley a reassuring smile. Then she and Jamie walked along the path, while Nathan and Haley drove off. They walked together, until Jamie saw Madison. Olivia could tell that he wanted to go see her, so she said "I'll be fine Jamie. Go see her"

"You sure" he asked.

"Go" she affirmed. So he quickly left, and went to Madison. So Olivia was walking along the path by herself, until she heard someone call her name. "Olivia" she heard. She looked in the direction the voice was coming from and sighed. _"Well my day just got worse"_ she thought to herself. There in front of the school water fountain, was Chuck. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, waving at her. So she walked right up to him and said "What do you want Chuck?"

He held out the flowers, "I got you these daisies. I found out you started school today" he said, and smiled, a smile only Chuck could.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Chuck pathetic-ness. So she reached out, pushed him into the fountain, and simply started to walk away. _"That kid's really annoying" she thought_. She almost made it to the doors, when a teacher stopped her and said "Hey you, go to the principal's office"

"What I'd do" she asked innocently.

"Do you not see the boy in the fountain?"

"Maybe he wanted to swim" she suggested.

"I saw you push him in, now go to the principal's office" the teacher ordered. So Olivia sighed, and started to make her way over to the front office. _"Well this is just a great start"_ she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You pushed Chuck into the fountain, why?" Principal Tucker asked.

"I don't know…" Olivia pondered the question for a moment. "He was annoying me" she answered matter of fact.

"So you pushed Chuck into the fountain because he annoyed you?" Principal Tucker asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" she said truthfully.

"Okay Olivia" he said. "We're going to forgive this infraction because it's your first day. But I don't want to see you in my office again today. Alright?"

"Alright"

"Now go on to your class" he excused her. So she grabbed her back pack, and left the office. She looked the paper in her hand that said her class room number, _"107"_. So she walked around, and found the way to her class. When she got to the door, she saw other kids going in. She took a deep breathe, and said to herself _"You can do this Olivia"_. She walked in, and went up to the teacher's desk.

"I'm Olivia Scott, I'm new" she nervously said.

"Aw yes, Olivia. I'm Mr. Daniels, your teacher. Welcome to Tree Hill Elementary" he said, then he stood up and called the class to order. "Everyone, we have a new student joining our class today. This is Olivia Scott"

Olivia stood there awkwardly while all eyes were on her. She saw a girl a whispering in another girl's ear, and they were silently laughing. Olivia just knew that she wasn't going to like that girl.

"Well Olivia, why don't you take that seat over there" he said pointed to the desk right in front of that girl. So Olivia annoyingly went over, and sat down. Then the teacher began to teach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the morning was rough for Olivia. They had a math quiz, which the teacher made her do. She didn't even know any of the math on it. Then they had history, which was so boring to her. All the while, she heard the girl behind her whispering about her to the other girl. So she was happy when it was time for lunch.

She sat down at a table in the cafeteria. They were a couple kids at the table, but none of them talked to her. So she silently ate her spaghetti, thankful that the school day was half over. She then saw that girl pointing at her, and laughing with her group of friends. As they started to walk past her, Olivia heard her say "I heard she was a foster kid or something. Talk about a loser". Then they all started laughing. Olivia was just boiling inside, so just when that girl got by her, she stuck her foot out. The girl tripped, and fell, the spaghetti plate landing on her white shirt. The cafeteria went silent, all eyes them. The girl sat up, and yelled angrily "You did this".

"Who's the loser now, huh" Olivia shot back.

Some teachers came over to the girls, and one of them just happened to be the teacher who sent Olivia to the office earlier that morning. "What happened" she asked.

"That girl" she pointed to Olivia, "tripped me" she said, fake tears coming down her face.

"Did you trip her?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah" Olivia answered, not caring about the repercussions.

"GO to the principal's office, Again" she ordered. So Olivia got up, and yet again today walked to the principal's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Olivia really, tripping another student" Principal Turner said.

"She deserved it" Olivia defended.

"And how did Kelsey deserve it?" Principal Tucker asked. Olivia remained silent. So he asked again, "How did Kelsey deserve it?"

"She just did, ok" Olivia said angrily.

"Alright, hand this to your parents" he said, handing her a letter. "If I see you in my office again, I'll be calling them" he warned. So Olivia took the letter, and was on her way. She had missed recess, so she was mad about that. She didn't deserve to be in trouble, it was Kelsey's fault. So went to her class, as the other students were coming in from recess, and went to her desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Mr. Daniels began to talk "Alright students, get out your reading books, and we will have…" He looked around the class "Olivia, please read page thirty two"

Olivia froze. She didn't want to read in front of the class. She wasn't good at reading, and didn't want to read out loud. So she sat there, and remained silent.

"Olivia. I asked you to read page thirty two" Mr. Daniels said.

"No" she said defiantly.

"What?" the teacher asked.

"I said NO. I'm not going to read"

"Olivia Scott, go to the principal's office" he ordered.

"Why?' she asked.

"Because of your defiance in my class room. Now go"

So Olivia angrily got up and left the class room, making sure she slammed the door shut. This day had just gone from bad to worse. So she walked down the hallway to the familiar front Office. _"Strike three" she thought "Strike three"._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia sat in the familiar green chair outside the principal's office. She was swinging her feet, and chewing on her bottom lip. It had been over a half hour, and the principal hadn't even called her in yet. She was wondering why, when all of a sudden two figures came through the main office doors. Those two people were Nathan and Haley, and they didn't have the happiness looks. Olivia looked down, as they came towards here. "Really Olivia, sent to the principal's office the first day" Haley said.

"It wasn't my fault" Olivia defended.

Nathan was about to say something, when Mr. Tucker came out. "Mr. and Mrs. Scott, please come in. I'm sure Olivia can wait out here a while longer"

So Nathan and Haley followed into his office. And there Olivia sat, waiting and wondering. She hated Kelsey and it was her fault she was in trouble. Plus she didn't want to read in front of the class. Mr. Daniels should have just let it go.

After about ten minutes, Nathan and Haley came out. "Come on, let's go" Nathan said. So Olivia got up, and followed them. She remained quiet as she got into the car, and Nathan started to drive. It was silent in the car, until Nathan asked "Livvy, what happened?"

"I got sent home" Olivia stated.

"Yes, but why did you get sent home?"

"I don't know" she lied.

"The principal told us that you pushed Chuck into the water fountain this morning?" Haley said.

"Yeah well, he was annoying me" Olivia said truthfully.

"I'll vouch for that, Chuck is annoying" Nathan mumbled.

"Yes he is, but the principal told us that you tripped a girl at lunch too" Haley said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Olivia, that's wrong"

"Why, she was mean to me" Olivia defended.

"How?" Nathan asked.

"It doesn't matter" Olivia said, not wanting to say.

"It does matter, and the principal told us that you didn't want to read in class also" Haley responded.

Olivia was tired and angry about the conversation. She didn't have to listen to them or tell Nathan and Haley anything. She didn't want to tell them about her trouble reading, they would laugh at her like all the others did. It was embarrassing. So she angrily snapped "I didn't want to stand up and read, so what. The teacher should have let it go. And that Kelsey deserved it. She's a bitch"

"Olivia!" Nathan exclaimed.

"What?"

"Language"

"I can say whatever I want to say" Olivia said defiantly. She would not let Nathan tell her what she could and couldn't do. Then she angrily looked out her window, frustrated with the day's events.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back to the house, Nathan told Olivia to start on her homework, so he and Haley could talk. "I didn't get homework, wasn't there long enough" Olivia stated.

"Principal Tucker gave me this" Nathan said, putting a folder on the table. Olivia looked at it disgusted, she had hoped that being sent home early she would have avoided it. But that card wasn't in her favor obviously.

"Great!" Olivia replied sarcastically, sitting down at the table.

"Alright, Haley and I are going to go out here, and talk, ok?"

"Okay" Olivia replied. So he and Haley walked out the back door to the patio. Just as Olivia opened her folder, the doorbell rang. She looked at Nathan and Haley, and saw that they were talking, so she went over and answered the door. When she opened the door, she saw people standing there. Olivia looked at them, and they gave her confusing looks.

"Um…" the blonde hair man said confused.

"Maybe it's the wrong house" the lady quietly said to him.

"Is this the Scott house?" he asked.

"Yes" Olivia answered.

"The Nathan Scott house?" the man clarified.

"Yes" Olivia repeated, she couldn't believe how dumb these people were.

"Are you Jamie's friend?" the lady asked.

"No, I'm his sister" she said annoyed.

"Wait…what?" the blonde haired man mumbled confused, with a squinty, puzzled look.

 **Remember to Review!**


	7. The Return of Something Good

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry it took so long for this update. This was one of the hardest chapters I've had to write, I wanted to make it just perfect. So hopefully you guys will think so too. Remember to Review, and I will take Suggestions and ideas!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL, JUST OLIVIA SCOTT**

 **Are you all ready for a big surprise? Hopefully because here it is.**

"Wait…Sister? In like Nathan and Haley's daughter?" The man asked.

"Um, in like Nathan's daughter" Olivia clarified.

"How is that possible?" he asked, more to himself than Olivia. Olivia looked at the man confused, "Don't ask me, I'm only nine!"

"Wait a minute, you're nine" the dark blonde curly-haired lady said, readjusting the toddler she was holding. They all gave each other confusing looks.

Then all of a sudden, Nathan came over to the door, not noticing the people at the door. "Olivia, what are you…" he stopped when he realized who the people were at the door. His facial expression turned to shocked, "Oh my God, Lucas, Peyton" he exclaimed.

Lucas and Peyton smiled, "Hey Nate" Lucas greeted, though he was still confused about this girl who claimed to be Nathan's daughter. "Come in, you guys" Nathan said, stepping out of the way. So Lucas and Peyton, along with their daughter Sawyer came inside. Haley, who was standing in the kitchen, heard the commotion and came over. "Luke!" she shouted, noticing her best friend. She ran over, and gave Lucas a hug. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were world travelers?" she asked, then going over and hugging Peyton.

"Well we decided to take a trip back here to Tree Hill, see how everyone's doing and apparently meet someone new?" Lucas answered, looking questioningly at Olivia.

"Oh" Nathan said, taking note that he was taking about his 'new' daughter. So he walked over to Olivia, stood beside her and said. "Um, guys, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Olivia"

Lucas's jaw about dropped, and Peyton arched her eyebrows. So it was true, Olivia was Nathan's daughter. But how? When did this happen? And boy' did this kid look like Nathan, she was spitting image of him. Peyton was the first to snap out of her shock. She smiled at Olivia and said, "Hi Olivia, I'm Peyton"

"Hey" Olivia greeted awkwardly, she hated meeting new people.

Lucas was still in shock, he just kept looking at her with a squinty facial expression. His mind racing with questions and trying to come up with conclusions. He was pulled out of his thoughts, when Peyton whispered, "Ah, Lucas", she gestured to Olivia.

"Um" he looked at his 'new' niece. "It's nice to meet you Olivia, I'm your Uncle Lucas"

Olivia minded was in just as much whirl wind. She had heard Jamie talking about these people, and how they had moved away at some point. And he kept going on and on about how he and she were just like Nathan and their Uncle Lucas. She was now beginning to put the pieces together. This must be her dad's brother, though she still didn't know all the history of the Scott family, and didn't know that they were half-brothers. "Your Nathan's brother right?" Olivia asked straightforward.

"Yeah" Lucas answered, wondering why Olivia had asked that question.

"And this is your cousin, Sawyer" Peyton said, smiling at the curly blonde-haired toddler she was holding.

"Oh, Peyton. She's so beautiful" Haley said. "Thanks Haley, here do you wanna hold her?" Peyton handed Sawyer over to Haley. "How old is Miss Sawyer, now?" Haley asked, bouncing her up and down. She missed the days where she had little footsteps in the house.

"Just turned two" Lucas answered, smiling with pride. He was loving fatherhood so far.

"Oh man that's so hard to believe, seems like just yesterday she was born" Haley gave Sawyer a funny face, and Sawyer broke out in a fit of giggles. Everyone in the room smiled, even Olivia cracked a little smile. _"Haley must have been a good mom" Olivia thought, "Wish I could have had that"._

"So how long are you staying in Tree Hill?" Nathan asked.

"Ah, maybe a week I guess" Lucas answered, looking to Peyton, who just shrugged. "It was kind of a spur of the moment trip, so we still have to find a hotel yet today" Lucas said.

"Oh, no you don't. You guys can stay here with us, we have plenty of room" Haley offered. Lucas smiled at his best friend, "Thanks Hales"

Olivia was feeling very awkward and left out in this group of people. They all knew each other, and she was the stranger in the room, even with Nathan and Haley. So she quietly slipped away from the group, and went upstairs to her room, letting this perfect family have their reunion. She fell back into her bed. _"Just once, I wish I could just fit in" s_ he thought, with tears forming in her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daughter? How'd that happen?" Lucas asked. He and Nathan were standing outside on the patio, while Haley and Peyton were inside.

"I made a huge mistake nine years ago" Nathan said matter of fact. Lucas looked at Nathan disappointed and said, "Nathan, tell me you didn't", but knowing what mistake Nathan made.

"Yeah well, I did, when Haley was on tour. And I never told her about it, and I know I should have, but I was too ashamed of myself. So I thought it was better to leave it in the _past_ " Nathan confessed. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, he wished he could go back in time and not cheat on Haley, or just tell her. He couldn't believe how bad he hurt the woman he loved.

Lucas sighed, his brother was so stupid sometimes. "So how did you learn about Olivia?"

"I got a call from a social worker two weeks ago. She told me I had a daughter, and I now had custody because Olivia's mom died" Nathan paused, then continued "Hales and I went down there, they took a blood test, and I am 99.7% her father"

"Whoa, strong genes" Lucas commented, thinking about how much Olivia looked like him.

"Yeah"

"So how has she been adjusting?"

"Not so great, I'm afraid" Nathan answered, "She's a tough girl, and seems to put up these walls with us."

"Poor kid" Lucas mumbled, knowing it must be difficult for her.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could help her, but she shuts me out. I think she thinks that I didn't want her all these years, and now I'm stuck with her. But that's the farthest thing from the truth, I wish I could've been a part of her life all these years"

"Just give it some time" Lucas offered. Nathan shrugged, "I hope".

"So how's Haley taking all of this?" Lucas asked, concerned.

"She's pissed at me. Won't even talk to me, unless it's about Jamie or Olivia. But were faking being a happy couple so Jamie won't know"

"Nathan, you can't blame Haley for being like this. You cheated on her. While you were married, no less" Lucas said harshly.

"I know, and that's why I feel so terrible. But Lucas, I'm not that guy anymore. I would never, ever, cheat on Haley. I know I shouldn't have in the first place, but I was a stupid kid back then. And I made some really bad mistakes" Nathan pleaded.

Lucas saw how remorseful Nathan was for his actions. He was right, he was a dumb jerk ten years ago, and Lucas had seen how much he had changed in those years. He was now a caring guy, a guy who would never cheat on Haley now. "Well man, I'll I can say is try and make it up to her. She loves you Nate, and you need to prove to her that you're not that guy anymore"

"I'll try" Nathan said earnestly.

"And if you have any other secrets, I'd tell her now" Lucas said seriously.

"Trust me, I have no more secrets" He answered honestly. He just wished Haley would forgive him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx-WHEN-xxxxx-THE-xxxx-PAST-xxxxx-COMES-xxx-TO-xxxxxxx-LIGHT-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was busily sketching designs, laying on her couch, when she heard the doorbell ring. So she got up, and walked over and when she opened the door, she saw a familiar face smiling at her, "Why hello, B. Davis"

"OH MY GOD!" Brooke squealed, wrapping Peyton in a hug. "When did you get here? Where is my godchild? And why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Brooke said quickly, running out of breath.

"Well, I got here today" Peyton answered, while she and Brooke made their way into kitchen, "Sawyer is with Lucas, and I didn't tell you because Luke and I wanted to make it a surprise. I'm Sorry" she smiled, hoping she hadn't hurt her best friend's feelings.

"It's fine…It's just I've really missed you P. Scott" she said giving Peyton another hug, "How long are you staying?"

"Maybe a week or two. We're staying with Nathan and Haley, they offered to let us stay with them"

"Oh, you went to Haley's?" Brooke asked curiously "Did you meet Olivia?"

"Yeah, I meet her. Lucas and I just found out about her actually, when we had a confusing first meeting"

"Wait, Nathan and Haley didn't tell you guys about her?"

"Nope" Peyton answered, feeling slightly awkward about it. They had sure missed out on a lot of things that had happened in Tree Hill.

"Wow" Brooke said stunned, "But you know, come to think of it, Julian and I are the only ones I can think of who've met her. Nathan didn't want to overwhelm her, I guess"

"I suppose" Peyton pondered, thinking it was more due to the fact that Nathan cheated, than anything. Peyton then quickly looked at Brooke questioningly, "So speaking of Julian. Let me see the ring". Brooke giddily held out her hand. "Oh Brooke it's gorgeous" Peyton commented, "Julian has good taste"

Brooke laughed at that comment, thinking about how Olivia had said the same thing. "What?" Peyton asked confused.

"Oh nothing. It's just that Olivia said the same thing when she saw the ring"

"Oh, really" Peyton said surprised, "You two have been hanging out, I take it?" Brooke smiled, "We went shopping"

"Shopping! Well that must have been fun" Remembering all the times she and Brooke had gone shopping over the long years of their friendship. "So what do you think of Olivia?" She asked.

"Oh, she is just the sweetest little thing. Yes a little bit sassy and very guarded, but she's so cute, and has a great eye for fashion" Brooke remarked, "And you know, I think she's a lot like you Peyton"

"Me?" Peyton questioned. Brooke nodded her head. "How's that?" she asked.

"Well, she more like how you used to be. You know, she builds up these walls around her, like you did. I mean, I know Olivia must be hurting inside because of everything that has happened, but she puts up this 'bad ass, I can take care of myself' attitude to avoid the pain she has"

"And you think that me?" Peyton asked.

"Please" Brooke laughed, "It's a total P. Sawyer move"

Peyton laughed, "So what have Nathan and Haley done about it?"

"Well from what I've heard, Olivia won't talk to them about it. She doesn't even like talking to Haley"

"Whoa, not even Haley?" she asked, surprised.

"I know. And I thought I was because of you know, her losing her mom and stuff, but then she made a comment that makes me think otherwise"

"What'd she say?"

"She told me that she didn't like her mom" Brooke revealed, remembering Olivia's puzzling remark in the car a week ago.

"Hmm…that's weird"

"Yeah" Brooke confirmed, "I don't know why Peyton, but I think Olivia might be hiding something"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Haley finally gotten a chance to talk. Nathan had taken Jamie and Olivia to pick up dinner, and Peyton had gone over to Brooke's. So while Sawyer was taking a nap, Lucas and Haley were sitting in the living room.

"So how are thing going, Hales?" It had been awhile since Lucas had talked to his best friend.

"Oh' you know, just great. My husband cheated on me nine years ago, and never told me. Then I find out he has a kid, who we have to raise now. So you know, it's just going great" Haley answered sarcastically.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I wish I could have been here for you sooner" He said sympathetically.

"Oh, no, you're here now. I'm just really glad you came back, even if it's just for a little while. I've really missed my best friend" she smiled.

"I've missed you too" Lucas said, and they smiled at each other for a few moments. Then Lucas asked "So how are you and Nathan doing?"

"Next question please"

"Haley come on, you should really talk about it"

"Lucas, I love you as a friend, but I will talk you about it when I'm ready. Right now, I am just so hurt, and angry, and I feel so betrayed by Nathan that it hurts to even look at him. He cheated on me, and after all we've been through together, he didn't have the decency to tell me" Haley vented, with a mixture of angrier and sadness in her voice. "But right now, I'm trying to focus on Jamie, he has been through so much lately, and this has been a huge change for him. But thankfully, he's taken it so well, he was actually really excited when we told him about Olivia"

Lucas smiled, thinking that was so like Jamie, that kid had the biggest heart.

"And Olivia" Haley continued "I've tried helping her adjust to life here, and tried making her feel welcome, because you know, it isn't her fault with everything that happened, and I know how you felt when Dan abandoned you" She paused, "You know, it's weird to think how similar this situation has been to your childhood, with the half-brother and not knowing your father thing"

"Oddly, yes" Lucas remarked with a shiver, "How are you guys bonding, you and Olivia?"

"Hasn't happened yet. I don't think she like me"

Lucas thought that was weird, everyone liked Haley. He thought about the conversation he'd had with Nathan, and how he said that Olivia would keep her walls up around them. Maybe it went hand in hand, and that it might have something to do with her _past_. "Hey, has Olivia said anything to you and Nathan, about her past?"

"Are you kidding?" Haley laughed, "She barely talks to us. I mean she'll talk to Jamie and they hang out and stuff, but she hasn't said anything to us about what her life was like. She did start talking more the last couple days, but I'm sure that will stop, after what happened today"

"What happened today?" Lucas asked.

"It was her first day of school, and she got in trouble. Nathan and I were called to come and get her. Apparently she was fighting with this girl"

"Well she's definitely Nathan's kid" Lucas laughed. Haley laughed with him, Olivia was definitely like Nathan.

"Do you want me to talk with her? I happen to have a lot of experience with having a dad who wasn't in my life" Lucas offered. Haley looked at Lucas and smiled, "Would you. That would be great. I really think she needs someone to talk to, someone who has gone through a similar past. You know, get through to her and get her open up"

"Yeah well, I'll definitely try" Lucas hoped. He had a feeling that Olivia was a lot like him. They did seem to share a familiar background. He also got a feeling that she was a tough kid, and probably was going to be hard to talk to. Though, Lucas was still trying to wrap his head around this shocking revelation. Nathan Scott, his brother, had an illegitimate child. Just like Dan had Lucas. Now Nathan had Olivia. Was this history repeating it's self in the most complicated and surprising way, or maybe, just maybe, this was fate.

 _Lucas's voice overview "There's a tide in the affairs of men. Which, at the flood, leads on to fortune. But omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose the ventures before us. As in the words of the great William Shakespeare"_

 **Well, well, well. Lucas and Peyton back in Tree Hill. Wonder how that came about. It'll sure be interesting to see what Lucas has to say to Olivia. And will Olivia open up and talk to him. You'll just have to stay posted. But until then, this is 'When the** ** _Past_** **comes to Light', by Joyfully Laughing Daily (JLD829)!**


	8. A Talk with Lucas

Lucas and Olivia were walking along the streets of Tree Hill. Lucas and Peyton had been in Tree Hill for a few days. So Lucas had decided to take Olivia out, and spend some time with her, get to know her some more. So they were walking in silence for a little while, until Lucas started talking, "So, how are you liking it in Tree Hill so far?"

"Um…it's okay" she answered honestly, "It's a small town"

"Yeah it is" he laughed.

"But I kind a like it" Olivia said. And it was true, Tree Hill made her feel safe, strangely enough. "So why did you move away?"

"Well, you're Aunt Peyton and I wanted to travel. So we traveled on a boat, with my Mom and little sister Lily"

"Little sister? I didn't think you and Nathan had a sister" she questioned confused.

"Lily is my sister, and Nathan's cousin. Lily's dad was my and Nathan's Uncle Keith"

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, it's confusing" Lucas admitted, "You see, my Uncle Keith was practically my dad"

"Oh, what happened to your dad?"

"My Father is Dan. He is mine and Nathan's father, but Nathan's mom is Deb-"

"Is that what Jamie was talking about" Olivia interrupted, finally putting the pieces together. "How me and him are like you and Nathan?" she asked, in her childish grammar.

"Yeah" he laughed, thinking about his nephew, "We have the same father, but different moms"

"Like Jamie has Haley, and I had Serena" she asked for clarification.

"Yeah" he answered, taking note that Olivia said 'Serena' and not 'my mom'.

"So what happened to your dad?" Olivia asked again, getting back to their topic.

"Well, I didn't have a good relationship with Dan. Still don't"

"Why?" she asked curiously. Lucas took a deep breath, thinking about how to say this to a nine year old. "Dan didn't want me, at all. So I lived with my mom; she and my Uncle Keith raised me"

"So did Nathan lived with Dan?"

"Yeah. Nathan was kind of the golden boy. Dan treated him like his only son. And to be honest, I got jealous of that. I thought, he wanted Nathan, and not me, why?"

"I'm jealous of Jamie too" Olivia confessed, her real feeling coming out. She felt anger boil up inside her, especially towards Nathan. Why didn't he want her all her life? "I mean, Jamie gets everything. He got Nathan for his whole life, and I didn't. Nathan wanted Jamie, and not me"

Lucas looked at his niece, and tried to find words. He knew how she was feeling, he had felt that feeling his whole childhood towards Dan. "I know that it seems unfair... We can't control who gets what in life, some people get everything they could ever want, while others get nothing. But Olivia, I can tell you this. Nathan wants you"

"What!" Olivia said bewildered, "You think Nathan wants me?" she pointed to herself.

"Oh, yeah. Both Nathan and Haley do"

"Really?" she asked skeptically, not buying it.

"Yes" he emphasized. "You just have to open up, and get to know them"

"But what if I get hurt again?" She questioned, fearfully. Lucas looked at her questioningly, confused by her _"again"_ statement. But he decided to brush it off. So he looked at her and said "Sometimes we have to take risks in life. You need to try to trust people more, because it actually might surprise you. You have Nathan and Haley, who are the most caring people I know. They want to get to know you, you just have to give them a chance".

Olivia thought for a moment, thinking about everything Lucas had just said. She had always wished to have her Dad in her life. But she was anger with Nathan. But she was also afraid at the same time. She was scared to open herself up to people, for fear that because of her _Past_ , people wouldn't accept her. She knew that if Nathan knew about her past, he wouldn't want her anymore.

"Will you try" Lucas said, playfully elbowing her arm.

"I'll try" Olivia said honestly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas and Olivia were continuing their talk, walking down at sidewalk familiar to Lucas. "You know I-" Lucas stopped. His jaw dropped, looking shocked by the sight that was in front of him. "Uncle Lucas" Olivia said, snapping her fingers, trying to get his attention, "Lucas!"

Lucas snapped out of it. "Oh' sorry" he apologized, "It's just this—"he pointed to his old childhood house, the one his mother Karen had owned his whole life, and the house he and Peyton had lived in until they moved. Karen had sold the house two years ago. "—was the house I grew up in".

Olivia looked at the house, _"What a dump"_. The house looked awful. The house exterior's paint was chipped, so was the porch's paint. One of the windows was broken. There was weeds, and the grass was overgrown. Olivia saw that there was a real estate sign in the yard. "For-clues-sure" Olivia was trying the sound out the word.

"Foreclosure" Lucas corrected. He looked at the house, wondering what had happened. "Come on" He started to walk up towards the house, and Olivia followed him. He went up the porch steps, clearing spider webs.

"Ewww" Olivia exclaimed, she hated spiders.

"Your fine" Lucas laughed. He and Olivia made it to the door. He jiggled the knob, and got the door opened. They walked through the door, and saw the inside of the house. They walked around, surveying the house. There was dust everywhere, it needed to be painted, and there were a few cobwebs. It needed a good cleaning too, but for the most part it was in good shape.

"So whose room was this?" Olivia asked, unbeknownst to her, it was Lucas's old room.

"This was my room" Lucas smiled, remembering the good memories. The hours he'd spent in his room; Peyton, friends, writing his novels. All those memories flooding back. Along with the realization that he wanted, but maybe more needed to move back here. He wanted to raise Sawyer here, let her have a childhood in Tree Hill along-side their family and friends.

So Lucas took out his phone, and started to dial a number. "Who you calling?" Olivia asked.

"Um, someone. Give me one minute ok?" he said, walking out of the room.

Olivia sitting on the porch, waiting for Lucas to finish the phone call. " _One minute, my aunt Brooke"_ She thought, Lucas had been in there for what seemed like hours _._ Even though it was only twenty minutes. So while she was waiting, she was thinking. She didn't know what to think of Lucas at first, but no she had come to the conclusion that he was really nice. He even seemed to be kind of like her. And it was awesome to have someone to talk to about Nathan and Haley, and everything that had gone on.

"Olivia! Guess what?" Lucas said excitedly, coming outside.

"What?"

"I got the house. Peyton and I are moving back to Tree Hill"

"Really?"

"Yup, I just talked to the realtor. She said the house went into foreclosure five months ago. So I told her I wanted it, and I'm signing the papers Wednesday" Lucas was beyond happy to be moving back home. And now seemed like the perfect time, given the situation of Olivia.

"Wait!" Olivia said, "Does Aunt Peyton know?"

Lucas smiled sneakily, and sat down beside Olivia. "That's just it. I want to surprise her, but I think I might need some help, you know, from a certain nine year old. I would need help with painting, and cleaning up the place"

"You want my help?" she questioned. Lucas nodded his head. "What do I get out of it?" Olivia asked.

"Ha" he laughed, this kid was hilarious. "Oh, how about I convince Haley, you can stay out of school for a week"

"Deal!" Olivia agreed quickly. So she and Lucas shook hands on it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was in her room, playing on the iPod Nathan had given her. She was happily playing Angry Birds, when she heard a piano playing. She put down the game, and listened. She wondered who was playing the piano, so she curiously got off her bed, and walked to the hallway. She heard the music coming from down the hall, so she started to walk in that direction. When she came to the room where the music was coming, she stopped and saw Haley playing the piano. _"Wow, that's so pretty"_ she thought. Olivia loved the piano, it was her favorite instrument. She leaned against the door, and listened to Haley play. She closed her eyes, while the black and white keys rhythmically played.

Haley had been playing, in her own world, when she realized that someone was in the room. She stopped and saw Olivia leaning against the door. That surprised Haley. "Hey"

Olivia opened her eyes startled, when she heard Haley talk to her. "Oh, sorry" she apologized quickly, starting to turn around to leave.

"No, it's alright" Haley offered. So Olivia turned around, facing her. "Is there anything you need?" Haley asked.

"Um, no. I just thought the song was pretty. I didn't know you played piano"

"Yeah I do. I haven't played for a while, though. Do you like the piano?"

Olivia smiled, eyes sparkling. "Ah huh, it's like my favorite instrument"

"Do you know how to play?" Haley asked, lightly laughing at Olivia's enthusiasm. "Kinda, but it's only like one song" Olivia answered.

"Do you want to play it?" Haley slid over on the bench, making room for her. Olivia thought to a moment, wondering if she should show Haley her song. Then she thought back to what her Uncle Lucas said, _"Sometimes we have to take risks in life. You need to try to trust people more, because it actually might surprise you. You have Nathan and Haley, who are the most caring people I know. They want to get to know you, you just have to give them a chance"._ She bit nervously on her bottom lip, and decided to play. "Okay" she answered, coming over. She sat down next to Haley. "Promise you won't laugh if it sounds bad"

"Olivia, I won't laugh" Haley promised. So Olivia took a deep breath, and hit her fingers to the keys.

A few seconds after Olivia started to play, Haley instantly recognized the song. She looked at Olivia in surprised. It was _"When the stars go blue"._ And Olivia played it exquisitely, not one mistake. Olivia finished the piece, and looked at Haley, who was still looked surprised.

Olivia misread Haley's facial expression, and became embarrassed. "Was it that bad?" she asked.

"No, no, no" Haley said, "It was beautiful, it's just, um… did you know that was my first song?"

"Really?" Olivia asked, playing dumb. Of course she knew, why else would she have learned it?

"Yeah" Haley answered, "Just curious here, who taught you how to play?"

"Um—"Olivia had a deer in the headlights look, but quickly calmed herself, "Just some guy" she answered quickly.

"Okay" Haley said, thinking nothing of her reaction. Then an idea came to her, "Do you want me to teach you another song?" Haley offered.

"Sure" she smiled.

Haley was surprised by this, but then thought that maybe this was the start of her and Olivia forming at relationship. "Okay so first…" Haley began, starting to teach her another song.

 _Lucas's voice "Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep people away. But to see who cares enough to tear those walls down"_

 **Remember to Review!**


	9. The First Cracks Beginning to Appear

**Sorry I've taken this long to update. I was working on my other stories, and this one sort a slipped off my mind. Thank you all so much for all of the reviews. I love reading them, and they give me so much inspiration to continue this story.**

 **I do want to make some things clear, after some reviews I've received. First, this is a NALEY story. At some point in this story, Nathan and Haley will be back together, but I can't tell you what chapter. But this is a Naley/ Naley family story. Second, baby Lydia is still going to be in this story; though it's still far off. So hopefully that clears up all confusion.**

 ** _A little spoiler alert: Olivia's past will be revealed in the next chapter, or chapter after that. I want Olivia to be able to move on, and start to live her life with Nathan and Haley._**

 **Again, if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me. I love getting feedback! I respond best on my Tumblr (Link in Bio)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill, just Olivia Scott**

"Ready Liv?" Lucas asked.

Olivia finished her last bite of her pancake. "Yep" she answered, jumping off the chair and going to get her shoes.

"How come Livvy is going to school this early?" Jamie asked confused. Lucas had been saying that entire week that he was dropping Olivia off at school early, though they were secretly heading to his house he had just bought.

Lucas and Haley looked at each other. Lucas had convinced Haley to let her take a week off school. He told her that he would try and talk with Olivia, maybe convince her to try and open up. He tried to ask secretly, trying not to mention moving back, but Haley wouldn't let that happen. So Lucas ended up telling her, and Haley was ecstatic. So she told Nathan, and they both agreed to let Olivia take off a week of school.

"Jamie, Livy is—"Lucas was trying to come up with something. "Fourth graders have to be there early for an assemble thing" Haley finished for him. "Yep, that's it" Lucas confirmed.

"I've never heard of that?"

"Yeah, It's part of the school…thing" Haley rushed to say, trying to close the subject. Jamie looked at his mom unconvinced, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Jimmy Jam, how about you and I go shoot some hoops at the River-court afterschool?" Nathan asked.

"Really. Sweet" Jamie answered.

"Yeah, then maybe we can get something to eat" Nathan thought for a moment, "You know what, why don't all of us go out to eat, we can go to the nice restaurant by the river?"

Lucas nodded his head in agreement, and Haley said "Yeah that sounds great. I'll call Brooke"

"I'm coming Uncle Lucas" Olivia called out "Slowly" she came into the kitchen with two year old Sawyer trailing behind her, holding onto her shirt. Peyton was following beside them. Lucas smiled at Olivia and Sawyer.

"I think you've made a friend there" Haley commented.

"Yeah" she smiled. Since Lucas and Peyton had been staying with them, Sawyer was attached to Olivia. Everywhere Olivia went, Sawyer followed. But Olivia didn't mind, she really liked her new cousin.

"Alright Liv, ready for school" Lucas asked, making a facial expression, trying to tell her to hurry up. Olivia nodded her head. Lucas bent down and picked Sawyer up. "Bye sweetheart" Lucas said, kissing her forehead. Then he handed her to Peyton. "Bye babe"

"Are you still going to help Skills?" Peyton asked, oblivious about her husband's doings.

"Ah Yeah" he said quickly, giving her a kiss. "Bye"

"Bye"

Lucas started walking towards the door, with Olivia following.

"Bye Ollie" Sawyer said, in her toddler voice; she couldn't say Olivia yet. Olivia turned to look at Sawyer and smiled, "Bye Soy". Then she and Lucas walked out the door.

"Should I be concerned that my husband has been helping Skills every day for the past week, and hasn't told me why?" Peyton asked to anyone, while holding Sawyer on her hip.

Haley had a mouthful of cereal, so Nathan answered. "Ah—"Nathan stuttered, he too had promised not to say anything to Peyton about the house, "It's Lucas" he said, trying to be calm, "You know how he is"

"Yeah, that's what concerns me" Peyton commented.

* * *

"How long do I have to hold this?" Olivia asked. She was holding up the tape-measure for Lucas. They were measuring a window they were fixing. Olivia was happy to be helping, anything to stay out of that school!

"Ok, you can set it down"

"Can I paint now" she asked, anxious to start painting.

Lucas smiled, "Haley's almost down prepping" he said. Haley had insisted on helping with the house.

Olivia sadly slumped her shoulders down.

"Come on, let's go cut the trim; then you can paint" he said, leading her to the living room.

Lucas stood in front of the saw, adjusting the trim. "How many inches, Liv?" he asked. Olivia looked down at the paper Lucas had given her. "Seventy-five"

He looked up, "Seventy-five" he repeated, "That doesn't sound right" he walked over and grabbed the paper, reading it over. "Liv, it was fifty-seven inches" he said, pointing to it.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, I think I read it upside down". Lucas smiled at her, handing her back the paper. Going back over to the saw, he told had her read off some other numbers. After a few minutes, the same thing happened again where Olivia got the numbers confused.

Haley stopped sanding the wall and looked over at Olivia. She was wondering why Olivia kept getting the numbers confused, then it dawned on her; she was a teacher before, and this was a problem that some of her students with learning disabilities had.

Wiping the dust on her jeans, she walked over to Lucas and Olivia. "Hey Livy, can you run outside and get me a can of paint?"

"Sure" she agreed, leaving them and going outside.

Lucas looked at Haley, concerned. "Did you, with her and the numbers-"

"Yeah, I noticed it too" Haley finished his question, "I'm starting wonder if she has a learning problem" she admitted. Lucas looked shocked, and Haley added. "It would explain why she was having trouble in school, and why she didn't want to read in front of the class"

"What do you think it is?"

"Dyslexia. When I was a teacher, a few of my students had it" she answered, "Nathan and I will have to have her tested at the schoo-" she stopped talking because at that moment Olivia came inside the house.

"Thanks Olivia" she said quickly, taking the paint can,

"Can we paint now?" Olivia asked.

"Sure" Haley smiled.

* * *

"I'm NOT going" Olivia declared, once again.

Haley and Nathan sighed in frustration. They had been over this how many times with her. They were taking her to her counseling session. They'd both decided to take the social workers advice and get Olivia into counseling. It going on her fourth session. So they had to leave now, or else they were going to be late. "Yes you're going" Nathan said.

She stomped her foot. "No!"

"Olivia, you have to go" Haley said, frustrated.

"NO I'M NOT" she yelled at them, abruptly sitting down on the floor to show her defiance. They couldn't make her go, and that was that!

Haley narrowed her eyes. This was really the first time Olivia had been vocal, voicing her unhappiness with something since she began living with them; and to be honest, it really took Nathan and Haley by surprise.

But Haley was also a no nonsense kind of person, and she definitely wouldn't have a nine year old yell at her and Nathan, or tell them what she would do. She was the child, they were the adults, that's how it worked. She may not be her mother, but she did live in their house, so she better follow their rules. "Olivia Nicole Scott" Haley scolded in a firm voice, using her full name for the first time. "You are going and that's final. You are the child, and Nathan and I are the adults, we make the decisions, not you. I don't care if I have to drag you to the car, your butt will be at that office"

Olivia's defiant mindset had started to fade away. That was the first time anyone had ever used her full name. It wasn't that she was going to start listening to them, it was more of the fact the she didn't want to push them over the edge and she definitely didn't want Haley to drag her out; plus an angry Haley was kind of scary. So she whispered, "Fine, I'll go"

Victory! Finally they had made the obstinate child listen. "Alright, go to the car" Nathan instructed. So Olivia stood up, stuck her nose in the air, and stomped out to the car. She would go like they told her, but she made sure that they knew she wasn't happy about it!

Haley looked at Nathan and commented, "She's definitely your kid". Nathan looked confused, and said "No way. I'm not that stubborn"

"Oh really" she said with raised eyebrows. Haley grabbed her purse off the counter, "Ready?"

"Yeah" he answered, standing up. As they were walking out, he dawned on him that this was first time in a while that Haley had talked to him like she normally would have. It seemed that over the last few days, things between them had been getting better. He could only hope that with time, they'd finally get back to normal. He wanted nothing more than his wife back.

* * *

Olivia sat angrily on the counselors couch. She hated coming here because Miss LeAnn, the counselor, made her talk about her feelings, and she didn't like it!

"So how has it been helping your Uncle Lucas with the house?" Miss LeAnn asked. She had tried over the last hour to talk with Olivia, trying to get her to open up.

"It's been fun" Olivia answered, with a small smile.

Miss LeAnn smiled, "You must like your Uncle Lucas because I see that you're smiling"

"I guess" she shrugged.

"So what do you like about helping with the house?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing; knowing that once Olivia shut down, the session was done.

"That I don't have to go to school" she answered honestly.

"Why don't you like going to school?"

"I just don't!" she stated loudly, moving her legs up, so they were on the couch. By her body language, Miss LeAnn could tell the she was starting to shut down. So she decided to change the subject. "So you've been living with your dad for a little while now; how's that been going?"

Olivia looked down, finding her finger nails very fascinating. Truth be told, living with Nathan and Haley was really nice. It was the best home she'd been in. She liked having a brother to hang out with, and Jamie was her only friend. But she was uncomfortable with Nathan and Haley still. So she shifted nervously on the couch, "I don't know"

"Do you like living with your dad?"

"Ah, yeah, I mean he's nice, so is Haley 'cept she got mad at me today"

Miss LeAnn gave her a look, "She got upset, why?"

"Cause' I didn't want to come here" she explained. Miss LeAnn gave her a knowing smile, not many children liked coming to her. "So you trust Nathan and Haley, yet?" she asked.

Wrapping her arms around her knees and hugging then tightly, she gave a Miss LeAnn uncomfortable look. "I-I guess"

"Are you mad at your dad?"

"Um, kinda b-but, I just don't want to talk about it, Ok!" Olivia was angry at Nathan but didn't want to talk about it with Miss LeAnn.

"Ok, we'll leave it at that" Miss LeAnn said, "Were done for today, so why don't you go back in the waiting room, and have Nathan and Haley come in here"

Olivia quickly got off the couch, happy to be relieved of talking. She practically ran to the waiting room, and told Nathan and Haley that Miss LeAnn wanted to talk with them.

"So did she do ok?" Haley asked, sitting on the couch. She and Nathan had just arrived in the room.

"She did, though I did notice some things."

"Like what?"

"Let me ask you this. Have you noticed anything different with her?" she asked them.

They both thought for a moment. Nathan was the first to answer, "I guess she's been more talkative lately, like she not afraid to talk around us and she'd seems happier"

"But this morning, she threw a tantrum" Haley added.

"A tantrum?"

"Yeah. She was yelling at us because she was angry that she had to come here" she explained. Miss LeAnn smiled at them, "I think we're making progress with her"

Nathan gave her a puzzled look, "Excuse me, but how is having a tantrum, progress?"

"Because, it shows that she's beginning to trust you more. Olivia's a very 'closed up' little girl, so to speak. She's seems afraid, and of what? I don't know. But the more she's beginning to trust you, the more the _real_ Olivia will come out" Miss LeAnn explained, adding. "It doesn't surprise me that she had a tantrum"

"Why?" Haley asked.

"This was her fourth session with me and after spending some time with Olivia; I'm sorry to say that from what I can tell, she is emotionally delayed"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't seem like she has the emotionally capabilities of a child her age. Though she had built up walls around herself, underneath that is a very insecure, neglected little girl. I see this a lot with foster children"

"Um, she wasn't in foster care" Nathan clarified.

"But she didn't have a loving mother" Miss LeAnn stated, "Something a lot of foster children don't have"

"Has she said anything about her mom?" Haley asked. She shook her head, "Nope, not a word. Whenever I try to ask her, she shuts down. But hopefully we get her to open up in the future. But for now, we'll focus on her trusting the both of you, and with that comes a lot of emotions for a child; so she'll probably have a few more tantrums"

"So this is good?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes. The first cracks are beginning to appear with her. And I find that depending on the child's age, the sooner they'll talk about what's really wrong. So don't be surprised if she has a totally breakdown soon, especially with you, Nathan. But this is a good thing, this is the progress we want"

"So how do we handle her tantrums? I haven't been in her life, so what do I do?" he asked.

"Discipline her like you would with any other child, timeouts or being sent to her room, but just be more patience with her. Olivia needs that reassurance that you love her; that you look at her like she's your child. She needs that discipline because then she'll see the love there. Children tend to test adults to see if they love them"

Nathan nodded his head, taking in what she had said.

"Your daughter is a puzzle" she laughed. Both of them chuckled. Wasn't that the truth! Trying to talk with Olivia was like pulling teeth.

"But it's a puzzle worth figuring out. Olivia's a very sweet little girl, who I'm sure will be fine with time" she assured.

* * *

Nathan parked the car in front of the elementary school, with Haley in the passenger seat and the two kids in the back. It was the day Olivia was going back to school. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Nathan opened his door. After what had happened the last time Olivia tried going to school, both he and Haley had agreed that they were going in with Olivia this time.

"Why are you guys getting out?" Olivia asked, seeing Haley opening the door.

"Because we're going in with you" Nathan answered, opening Olivia's door. "Why?" she asked, getting out of the car.

"We want to make sure you have a better day than last time"

Olivia sighed, she really didn't want to be here. "Do I hafta go in?" she complained, as they began walking to the school.

"Livy, it's going to be fine" Haley reassured, "Think about it, it's a new class". They had got Olivia tested at the school and she was officially diagnosed with dyslexia, along with being a year behind in her grade. So Nathan and Haley, with the school, had come to the decision to hold her back a year; placing her in Jamie's grade. She was going to go in a regular class room, along with having special Ed; with the hope of in the next year or so, of catching her up and advancing her.

Olivia didn't say anything but she rolled her eyes at Haley.

They first dropped Jamie off at his classroom. Even though he and Olivia were now in the same grade, they were in different class rooms.

After Jamie went in his class, Nathan and Haley walked with Olivia to her class. Stepping in the room, Olivia was overcome with nervousness. She was actually happy that her dad was there.

The teacher walked over to them right away. "Hi you must be Olivia, I'm Mrs. Parker" She held out hand. Olivia timidly shook it. Mrs. Parker smiled, "I'm happy you'll be joining my class. I think that you're going to have a fun time"

 _This is school. Nothing is happy about school!_ She thought about saying, but didn't; instead Olivia just gave a fake smile and nodded her head. Turning around, she looked at Nathan and Haley.

"Have a good day" Haley said, "And no going to the principle office"

Olivia nodded her head at Haley, then looked up at Nathan. Instead of saying anything, she quickly wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. She didn't know why she wanted to hug him, but she just did.

Nathan was surprised! His daughter had never hugged him before. "Bye Livy" he said, giving her a hug back. Olivia released from the hug, "Bye" she said, going over to the teacher.

Nathan smiled as he and Haley left the classroom. Maybe he was making a breakthrough with her like the counselor said. He could only hope. Even though he was just beginning to get to know Olivia, he loved his daughter immensely.

Mrs. Parker smiled at the two as they left, then she looked back down to Olivia. "Ok Olivia, you'll be sitting at the table over there" She said, pointing to the table by the window.

Olivia looked over and gave a face of disgusted. She saw that Mrs. Parker was pointing to the table Chuck was sitting at, along with another girl. ' _What are the odds?'_ she thought. It's not that she didn't like him, it's just that she found him to be annoying.

Rolling her eyes, she said "Ok". Walking over to the table, she dropped her backpack on the floor.

"Hi Olivia" Chuck smiled, as she sat down.

"Hey Chuck" she said.

"Hi, I'm Emma" the other girl at the table introduced.

"Hi"

"I don't know if you're new here, but we can sit together at lunch if you want too" she offered. Olivia smiled at that. The day had started off better than the last time, the teacher was nice and the other kids seemed to be nice too. Maybe it was going to be ok, not just the school but living here in Tree Hill.

 **Hope you guys liked it! I know it was awhile, but hey! Life gets in the way. Remember to review and if you have any suggestions; I'd love to hear them!**


End file.
